Lana's Sculpture
by Exotos135
Summary: In order to stand out more from the crowd, Lana takes up sculpting as a hobby.


It just finished raining in the city of Royal Woods, and a good deal of mud puddles finished forming, ready to be used. Now, most kids would either ignore them or simply focus on other stuff.

But not Lana Loud.

The instant she got the chance to come out of the house, she bolted outside and jumped straight into the puddles. She giggled as she rolled around, splashed the ground, and even swam across the puddle. But all her fun was brought to a halt when Lola came out.

"Hi Lana," Lola greeted, with a slight hint of condescendence. "I'm going to guess you're swimming in the mud like usual?"

"Yeah, what does that matter to you?" Lana replied.

"Listen, I'm just wondering, do you ever do anything else with the mud? In fact, do you have any other notable traits outside of playing in the mud?" the diva asked, and if Lana's silence was anything to go by, they struck a cord. "I mean, you have your animals, yes, but what else do you have beyond that?"

And the mud lover soon fell silent. After all, beyond a love for animals, a love for dirty stuff and rejection of feminity, she didn't have anything that made her stand out. Luan had her jokes, Luna had her music, Leni had her kind stupidity, and so on and so forth.

But Lana? She had zilch. Nothing.

"Well, maybe I do have something else to make myself stand out from the crowd!" Lana hissed back. "You just don't see me doing it whenever I end up doing it!"

"And what is that oh so interesting hobby of yours?" Lola asked, clearly not buying Lana's bluffing.

"Uh... sculpture-making!"

And then a long silence passed...

"Yeah, you're most definitely bluffing," Lola said with a chuckle.

"N-No, it's true! In the free time I spend when I'm not bathing in the mud, I make mud sculptures!" Lana hastily explained. "In fact, I bet I can make a sculpture for this evening!"

"Huh, good luck with that, then!" Lola retorted.

And as she laughed and went back inside, Lana's forced confidence immediately vanished as she realized the kind of mess she got herself into.

"Oh well, I might as well try to learn how to do this," Lana thought as she grabbed a bunch of mud and put it on the ground.

However, just as she got ready to start, Lana remembered something important: she had no idea what to make a sculpture of. Granted, she had a couple of things to take as an inspiration, like a couple trees, some bushes, a passing mailman-

Oh snap.

Yep, if there was another thing Lana was known for, it was acting like a dog whenever a mailman came up. Clearly, she got this from Lynn. But nevertheless, the girl quickly got off the mud and chased after the mailman, who immediately ran away.

But soon enough, Lana's attention was caught by something else: the park. She could definitely find something to make a mud sculpture out of there! So she bit the mailman's butt before going into the park, and starting her search across the scenery for inspiration.

At first, she mostly saw people playing with their dogs and some park rangers going around. Not much inspiration, if any, to be found at all. But soon enough, she found a sight that would definitely work for a sculpture: a frog resting on top of a lily pad. So she grabbed some nearby mud, sat just close to the frog so it wouldn't jump away, and started to form her sculpture.

However, yet another problem came when the mud she used for construction seemed to outright refuse to stay in place. However, Lana simply continued to try and make the sculpture, even when the mud was more than happy to force her to start over...

 _Meanwhile, back at the Loud House..._

Lincoln watched some TV when Lana kicked the door open, ran to the boy and revealed her sculpture to him. "Hey Lincoln, look at my frog sculpture!" she exclaimed, with slight hints of insecurity. "I made it with some mud and modelled it after a frog I saw at the park! Isn't it neat?"

One quick look at the sculpture later, Lincoln could only ask, "That's supposed to be a frog?"

And then Lana threw the sculpture through the window in frustration, though her rage soon subdued. "Listen, Lincoln, the truth is, Lola taunted me about the fact that I never seem to do anything other than hang out with animals and play in the mud, so I tried to pull off some sculpture-making in order to boast about it to her face," Lana explained. "But as you can see, I'm... not that good at it."

"And I can definitely see why: you're using the wrong material," Lincoln pulled Lana closer to him. "Try to use some clay instead, I assure you that it's the better option. Follow me."

The tomboy followed Lincoln and the two wound up in a small room, with a chair, a small table with some clay on top of it, and a bunch of pictures, presumably for inspiration. "This is a room I made in order to try and get better at my clay sculptures," Lincoln explained. "Now, it hasn't really worked per say, but I'm sure you can deal with it."

And so, Lincoln left and Lana immediately got to work. She got on the chair, grabbed a bit of clay, and then took out a picture she placed aside for inspiration, right before starting to create her clay art.

 _Even later, with Lincoln and Lola..._

The pair ate from a bowl filled with grapes, and their excited moans clearly showed they enjoyed the taste. "These grapes are great!" Lola exclaimed. "Seriously, where does mom get these things?"

"Well, we can discuss that later," Lincoln replied. "Listen, I heard from Lana that you taunted her about her only playing in the mud, and I would like you to apologize to her."

"Oh please, you have to admit Lana's really forgettable beyond that!" Lola replied.

"Okay, I won't deny that, but it's still a mean thing to say to her, you know?" Lincoln responded, clearly angry at the reply. "So how about, next time she comes, you tell her you're sorry about it?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Fine, if it makes you happy."

And, as if on cue, Lana arrived with both her arms behind her back. "Lincoln, Lola, there's something I want to tell you," the tomboy said, catching her siblings' attention. "Now, I believe you both know that I've tried my hand at sculpture-making, but I was using the wrong material before a special person came along. So, out of gratitude, I made Lincoln a sculpture after him!"

Lana revealed the-surprisingly accurate-sculpture of Lincoln to the boy, with Lola clearly looking jealous about it. "Don't worry, Lola, I made you one too," Lana added before revealing the second sculpture to her twin.

But just as Lola rejoiced, Lana smashed the sculpture in Lola's face as she said, "In your face, sis!"

And with that said and done, Lana ran away laughing as Lola chased after her. But Lana didn't mind, she was used to this stuff after all.

 _"Haha! I don't care about what anybody says about me and my mud, at least now I have something to stand out! Just you wait and see, everyone! I will become the best sculpture-maker in the Loud house! Believe it!"_


End file.
